Fabian Fox Havoc! (franchise)
Fabian Fox Havoc! is a franchise owned by Zumbastico Studios and 20th Century Fox. The franchise is composed by five films, seven TV shows, a short film, six video games, five 20th Century Fox Parks attractions and three TV specials. Films Fabian Fox Havoc! (2019) The first film follows Felipe Fernandez, a private detective and Fabian Fox, a cartoon fox, who join forces to solving the murder of a wealthy businessman, being chased by a evil judge named Judge Hurtano and his henchdogs, the Dog Patrol. Fabian Fox Havoc Too!: The Dog Patrol's Revenge (2022) After the events of the first film, Lucho and the Dog Patrol set out to get revenge to Fabian and his friends, joining forces with a corrupt Mexican businesssman who is Judge Hurtano's cousin. Fabian Fox: The Old Days (2026) Before the events of the first film, it tells the life of Fabian Fox and his friends when they are young before they are TV stars, began with the birth and until the pilot episode. Fabian Fox Havoc!: Drawned Secrets (2034) (W.I.P.) Fabian Fox Havoc!: Lost Toons (2038) After the events of the second film, Fabian and his friends returns to Santiago to met Fernandez in solve the mystery of a bunch of unused cartoons named Lost Toons. They must go around the world. Fabian Fox Havoc!: World Discovery (2042) After the events of the third film, Fabian suffers from amnesia by fault of a ruthless cheetah actor, with the help of a foreign friend of Fernandez, they go into a new adventure with new characters. Television Fabian Fox After the film and before the sequel, Fabian and his friends have their lives in the new TV show, alongside with segments. Fabian Fox Mysteries After days working on TV, Fabian Fox (now 18 years old) and his friends are now young detectives of Cartoon City, where they facing villains from chilean cartoons and helping guest characters. The Rafael Raccoon Show A spin-off of the two first series, involving Rafael Raccoon hosting a TV show when he is not with his friends. Fabian Fox Adventures 20 years after the events of Fabian Fox Mysteries, Fabian Fox and his friends, who are now grown-up are travelling the world as explorers in search of relics. Ultrafox A Japanese-Chilean anime series and a parody of Ultraman, Fabian Fox had a superhero alter-ego named Ultrafox, who fights giant monsters attacking Maricura. While at his ordinary life, Fabian and his friends are doing stuff in the city. All-New Fabian Fox A revival of the first TV series with new Fabian Fox episodes and new segments alongside the series. Video Games Fabian Fox Havoc!: The Video Game (2019) One month after the events of the film, the daughter of Judge Hurtado wants revenge on Fabian Fox, and Felipe Fernandez makes a tool that can turn cartoons into stone. So Fabian Fox and Felipe must stop her. Fabian Fox's Time Travel Mayhem (2023) Derived for the TV show, Fabian and his friends must travel in time by meeting historic characters and facing villains. Fabian Fox Mysteries: The Video Game (2025) Fabian and his friends must mysteries around the world, from United States to Australia. While they must stop the Masters of Crime, who tries to steal the cases. Comic Books ''Fabian Fox Comics Theme Parks Rides Promotions ''See /Promotions Scrapped Content See Fabian Fox Havoc!/Scrapped Content DVD Releases See /DVD Releases Songs See /List of Songs Novels Cast Film Crew Chronology See Also Trivia Category:Fabian Fox Havoc! Category:20th Century Fox Category:2019 Category:Film series